


Satellite

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astronerds, Astronomy, College, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, also Feli is an asshole, college space gays, they the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: In two months, Lovino learned three things about Gilbert: he was a complete disaster when it came to anything beyond Astrochemistry, he tried to look cooler than he actually was, and his wheezy snort of a laugh made him feel like the entire universe was going to collapse in on itself.------For PrumanoWeek2019, Day One





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> For PrumanoWeek2019! Day 1, College AU and Slow dancing.  
Feli. Is just a Lil shit here don't mind him. Also I made character picrews lol.

Admittedly, sitting in a 9am class running on six espresso shots, two Five Hour Energies, and sheer will and determination was not the best way to start a new semester. It was how Lovino was starting his, though, so he was going to at least try to take it in strides. 

He didn't even mean to be that careless. Feliciano had somehow managed to convince him to go to a college party, saying he didn't have enough fun and was always busy studying. Though, in his defense, Feliciano didn't double minor and was only surviving German because he already knew the damn language from his (very not planned) escapades in Fucking, Austria. And that isn't just Loving being profane, his brother actually ended up stumbling into a town called Fucking during his time abroad. Feliciano might have been very smart, but he was not all too bright.

Lovino actually didn't do anything at the party, though. He thought it was satisfying enough watching his brother fall on the floor with dicks drawn on his face, and being able to watch him grumble over a horrible hangover the next morning would be like a cherry on top. But when he got back to his dorm, he realized with a prickling annoyance that he couldn't sleep. 

Equipped with an inconvenient case of insomnia and a snoring roommate, he decided to open a book and read some. Maybe he'd get tired. Only when he looked up from said book, it was 6am. 

Well, there went any chance of him getting some sleep.

Quickly deciding he could _probably_ survive off naps and caffeine, Lovino got ready to start his new semester with the same confidence he had with everything. Which is to say no confidence whatsoever, but faking it hadn't failed him yet.

He skimmed through his syllabus in mild curiosity, prepared to forget about it entirely, when someone settled in the seat beside him. 

"Hey, would you happen to have--" 

Lovino turned, blinking. His hand, which had been holding his face up in a bored manner, fell to his side. It was just some boy. Some boy with light blonde hair, a sharp jaw, and a pressed button-down shirt. Was he wearing red contact lenses? 

Lovino cleared his throat, feeling a bit under dressed with his wrinkled t-shirt and disheveled hair. Still, he raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "Have what?" 

The other swallowed, the grip on his book tightening. "A-a highlighter." 

Lovino hummed. "Maybe. Would you happen to have a number?" 

\-----

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Feliciano rubbed his temples. "You asked for a guy's number?" 

"I asked for a guy's number." 

"And you didn't freeze?"

"Not this time." 

"And," he crossed his arms, not quite looking convinced, "he _gave_ it to you?" 

"He gave it to me!" Lovino felt like screaming into his pillow. What, was he fifteen again? 

"Okay. We gotta call him." 

He looked up. "What?" 

"You heard me." Feliciano plopped next to him, pushing his textbook to the floor. "We're gonna call him." 

"Wait, why are 'we' doing this?" 

"Because you fall in love so easy it hurts to watch." 

"I do not!"

"Vino, you said you wanted to marry your last girlfriend over spring break. You were over her in, like, two weeks." 

"But! B-but this--" Lovino groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. "This is different. It's gotta be fate or something. Of the 200 people in that classroom, he sat next to me." 

It was silent for a moment, before Feliciano finally said, "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how you believe in fate but you also call astrology a fake science."

"Because it is the fakest shit and you know it." 

"Alright, first of all, fuck you. Secondly, this guy could be a serial murderer for all you know." 

"Please, I doubt a serial murderer would wear a sweater vest." 

"A _sweater vest_?" 

"A sweater vest!" Lovino threw the pillow across the room in frustration. "It sounds so fucking stupid but I can't stop thinking of him." 

"Lovino." Sighing in defeat, he turned towards his brother. "I refuse to watch you mope over some guy when you could just talk to him. So you are going to get your damn phone and we are going to call this fuckface." 

He frowned. "You think I can do it?" 

"I know you can!" Feliciano grinned. "If anyone can woo some clueless guy, it's you!" 

Lovino rolled his eyes, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Thanks." 

"No problem! Now give me your phone! Gimme gimme gimme!" 

"Woah, wait just one moment. It's my phone! And we're calling my hot guy!" 

"So? You're my brother, I get to call the shots here." 

They had a mini staring contest, Feliciano attempting to raise an eyebrow in challenge, except he never could raise his eyebrow so his face just looked weird and scrunched. Finally, Lovino sighed, fishing around in his pocket. 

"Stop doing that. You look stupid." 

"Apparently you like stupid looking people." He unlocked the phone with an ease that should've worried Lovino before scrolling through the contacts. "So, what's the pretty boy's name?" 

He coughed. "Gilbert." 

"Gilbert? Seriously? God that name carries dumbass energy." 

"Feli, can you not?" 

"Right, right, whatever. A hot guy is a hot guy, huh?" Feliciano winked, and Lovino quickly averted his eyes. "I'm calling him. You gotta answer, okay?" 

He inhaled and nodded slowly. He heard the speaker turn on, each loud ring sending a wave of unease through him. Just as he was about to back out, the line picked up. 

"Hello?" 

Lovino swallowed. "Hey." 

Silence hung in the air. "H-hey," Gilbert squeaked from the other end, a stark contrast from his rough greeting. "Uh, Lovino, right?" 

"No, it's your conscious." He laughed, relaxing with the realization that Gilbert couldn't see him, and therefore couldn't judge him. "Yeah, it's me. The one and only." 

"Okay," he mumbled weakly. 

Feliciano gestured at the phone, amused and impatient. Lovino rolled his eyes. "So, I wanted to know if you'd maybe -- I don't know -- want to get coffee sometime?" The line remained silent. "Uh, hello? You there?" 

"Yes! Sorry, I just… yeah, I'd love to." 

Lovino's hands came up to hide an indignant squeak. He coughed. "Alright, cool. Saturday work for you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. See you then?" 

"S-see you." 

The call ended, and Lovino fell backwards onto the bed, feeling the ever present need to scream grip at his throat. 

Feliciano laughed. "I change my mind. Your both awkward and stupid. Practically perfect for each other."

\-----

Lovino liked his coffee strong, almost black. It was a warm, bitter kick of caffeine with an enticing aroma, and it could be the perfect companion to sweeter treats. Though he was almost sure Gilbert didn't share the sentiment.

He watched Gilbert's nose wrinkle in mild amusement. "You didn't have to get the same thing as me, you know?" 

"Nonsense! I love my coffee strong!" As if to demonstrate, he took a giant gulp. Only he quickly doubled over in pain and disgust. 

Lovino burst into laughter. "It's still hot, dumbass." 

A deep shade of red quickly engulfed Gilbert's face, ending at the very tip of his ears. "Duh, I knew that!" He looked back to his textbook. "We should be studying, anyway." 

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's a bit hard to keep focus when you look like a red giant." 

He huffed. "At least I'm cool." 

Lovino smirked, bringing his own cup to his lips. "The cooler, the redder." 

"You know, I can't see what this has to do with the big bang or cosmic inflation." 

"It just seems to me the universe isn't the only thing with a high temperature state." 

Gilbert buried his face in his book and sipped his coffee, eyebrows scrunching. His short black nails dug into the cover. "You're not one to talk, being such a vibrant blue star." 

Lovino blinked, trying to sputter some sort of response. It was Gilbert's turn to laugh, it seemed as he covered his mouth to stifle himself. 

In two months, Lovino learned three things about Gilbert: he was a complete disaster when it came to anything beyond Astrochemistry, he tried to look cooler than he actually was, and his wheezy snort of a laugh made him feel like the entire universe was going to collapse in on itself. Of course, the universe actually wasn't being affected by his laughter -- there was nowhere near enough kilopascals of pressure to affect really anything -- but damn did it feel like it. He must've at least had some sort of gravitational pull. How else did he keep pulling Lovino towards him. And like a satellite, he found himself getting closer and closer to him.

So naturally, he kicked him from under the table. 

In the end, they never actually got any studying done. It wasn't until drops began to tipper tapper against the cafe window did they realize it was beginning to get dark. Gilbert frowned, rubbing his eyes. 

"Fuck, how are we gonna get back to the dorms?" 

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "We're gonna walk?" 

"In the rain?"

"Why the hell not?" 

"Because I don't know about you, but I don't quite enjoy being completely soaked." 

Lovino leaned over the table. "It's not too bad if you're with the right person." 

"Is," Gilbert swallowed, "that right." 

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you!" He pulled Gilbert up from their table, grinning. Gilbert stumbled after him. 

Lovino laughed, twirling in the rain. "See? Not all that bad." 

Gilbert shivered. "You're crazy." 

"No, I'm _eccentric_." He stuck his tongue out, tugging him closer. "Dance we me." 

"Dance? In the rain? In public?" He blinked. "We don't even have music." 

"But that's the best time to dance! Just follow me, okay?"

Gilbert's eyes scrunched, but he nodded. "Alright…" 

Really, after some thought, Lovino decided Gilbert was, perhaps, more akin to a satellite. He hasn't the quickest to follow, but he fell perfectly into place when he was focused. It took a while, but they had picked up a steady rhythm, pulling close. 

What happened next was just sort of impulse on Lovino's half. An _'Oh, fuck it'_ moment for the ages. He pulled up, pulling off Gilbert's ridiculous red beanie and yanked in him down by the collar. Gilbert yelped, a complaint almost slipping past his lips. 

However, his lips were rather busy with something else the next moment.

They ran back to Gilbert's dorm, fingers half entwined. Just like Gilbert had said, they ended up soaked. And just like Lovino had said, it wasn't really all that bad. 

Not when he got free kisses and an excuse to wear Gilbert's oversized NASA shirt.

\-----

"So… Did you guys fuck?" 

"_Feliciano!_"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol for context, stars are bluer when hotter and redder when cooler.


End file.
